Ab extra
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Każda akcja wywołuje reakcję. Często nie jesteśmy w stanie ich przewidzieć, ale zawsze musimy uważać, by nie być przyczyną czegoś co może wywrócić nie tylko nasze życie do góry nogami.


**Jak zwykle mówię na wstępie, że nie licząc kilku OC nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do Inuyashy itp, itd. **

* * *

Dzwony na szczycie katedry Św. Piotra i Pawła w sercu chrześcijańskiego świata rozległy się swym dźwięcznym głosem jak co dzień w samo południe nad całym Rzymem. Przez małe okna wystające na wysokości chodnika widać było buty przechodniów niezwracających na to najmniejszej uwagi będąc zajętymi swym życiem. Rzucały one smukłe, długie cienie na stosy ksiąg poustawianych nie tylko na pułkach i stołach, a na każdej dostępnej powierzchni, która była w stanie pomieścić, choćby jedną książkę. Pomieszczenie to nie było wszak małe. Z ściankami działowymi i rzędami regałów rozciągało się pod całą kamienicą. Wszystko to pokryte było grubą warstwą kurzu, która zdawała się nie poddawać jakiejkolwiek ingerencji z zewnątrz, zupełnie jakby miała własną wolę mówiącą jej, że skoro właściciel tego przybytku nie robił nic, by się jej pozbyć to nie było powodu, dla którego miałaby się gdziekolwiek ruszać.

Właściciel ów siedział zaś przy swym biurku na podwyższeniu, które niegdyś służyło do składowania beczek z winem robiąc to, co w wolnym czasie robi każdy szanujący się antykwariusz. Drzemał. Niestety, niedane mu było zbyt długo rozkoszować się tą zarazem małą, ale i wielką przyjemnością życia. Dzwonek przy drzwiach zadźwięczał jakby chciał konkurować z tymi w katedrze obwieszczając przybycie gościa. Lewa powieka powoli uniosła się ukazując brązowemu oku starszego, łysiejącego mężczyznę w sutannie ze zbytnią opalenizną na pucatych policzkach i czole.

- Dzień dobry - zawołał po włosku przez całe pomieszczenie, po czym dziarskim krokiem podreptał w stronę biurka. - Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłem, ale sam nie mogłem spać. Udało ci się to zdobyć? To byłby niezastąpiony materiał do moich badań…

Zamilkł widząc rozbawienie kobiety, która odgarnęła kosmyk czarnych włosów z oczu.

- Znamy się od tylu lat, ojcze Martin. A ty wciąż wątpisz w me zdolności - mówiąc to sięgnęła do najniższej szafki sekretarzyka, z której wyciągnęła prostokąt owinięty szarym płótnem.

Ksiądz drżącą ręką odgarnął materiał ukazując dziennik z czarnej skóry zachowany w niemal idealnym stanie, choć mający zapewne wiele stuleci. Kobieta podała mu lupę.

- Proszę sprawdzić, czy to na pewno to, o co ci chodziło ojcze. Ja pójdę zrobić herbatę.

- Bóg się do mnie uśmiechnął w dniu, w którym postanowiłaś przenieść się z Francji do naszego pięknego miasta.

- Po śmierci babki nic mnie nie trzymało już w Paryżu. Słoneczna Italia to zawsze miła odmiana. Jeśli ojciec pozwoli. Mój poranny earl grey czeka.

- Oczywiście moje dziecko, oczywiście. Idź, a ja podelektuję się tym cudem.

Kobieta znikając na zapleczu pozwoliła sobie na grymas rozbawienie kryjący w sobie jednak krztę rozgoryczenia. Bóg nie miał z jej sytuacją nic wspólnego. Wprost przeciwnie. Odkręciła wodę w kranie i słuchała aż dwulitrowy srebrny czajnik elektryczny napełni się do połowy. Minęło siedem lat, odkąd pojawiła się w mieście. Swój antykwariat przeniosła z pobliża uniwersytetu paryskiego do wiecznego miasta, po roku zyskując sobie tu równie wiernych klientów co we Francji. Nie był to jednak zwykły antykwariat. Oczywiście można było tu znaleźć Karola Maya, Tolkiena, czy Coelho, ale dla kogoś, kto wiedział czego szuka pokryte kurzem pułki kryły prawdziwe skarby. Nikt nie wiedział skąd dziewczyna niemająca nawet trzydziestu lat zdobywała wszystkie białe kruki. Nikt jednak nie ośmielał się pytać, zadowolony z asortymentu oferowanego przez niepozorny sklepik przy pałacu Doriów. Najzabawniejsze było to, że większość z ksiąg byłaby spalona, a raczej powinna być spalona przez każdego kapłana stolicy apostolskiej. Jednak interes wciąż się kręcił. Naprawdę najciemniej zawsze jest pod latarnią.

Kobieta oparła się o blat czekając, aż woda zagotuje się. Ksiądz wciąż przeglądał stary manuskrypt jakby zależało od niego jego życie, a przynajmniej kariera. Kontem oka zauważyła migającą ikonkę w prawym dolnym rogu monitora. Zaciekawiona kliknęła w nią. Ktoś od ponad godziny próbował ośmiokrotnie skontaktować się z nią telekonferencją na Skypie. Teraz próbował ponownie. Brunetka odebrała zaciekawiona natarczywością starego znajomego jej ojca z Japonii.

- Konichiwa Hamura-san - przywitała się.

- Tanis!

- Cicho - syknęła obracając się, by sprawdzić, czy kapłan nic nie słyszał. - Zgłupiałeś? Ktoś mógł cię usłyszeć. Nie mówiąc, że ta linia nie musi być bezpieczna. Jeśli cię śledzą i mnie wsypiesz to…

- Odkąd to zrobiłaś się taką paranoiczką, Kat?

- Odkąd ostatnio mnie złapali - rozdrażniona odgarnęła wciąż opadającą jej na twarz grzywkę. - O co chodzi? Masz kłopoty?

Starszy mężczyzna zaprzeczył głową. Rozejrzał się wokół chcąc być pewnym, czy na pewno nikt nie słyszy i zbliżył się do monitora, by wyszeptać wprost do mikrofonu.

- Widziałem hanyou.

Katrin pomasowała nasadę nosa.

- Po ilu bukłaczkach sake?

- Po dwóch, ale nie o to chodzi - oburzył się. - Szedłem sobie jakby nigdy nic, aż tu nagle widzę bejsbolówkę spadającą tuż przede mną z nieba. Wtedy bach! Coś czerwonego spada tuż za nią. To był hanyou! Miał białe długi włosy, z których wystawały słodkie białe, puchate, psie uszka. I to nie wszystko!

Dziewczyna podparła się już na obu rękach z rezygnacją wpatrując się w monitor.

- Czy chcę wiedzieć co jeszcze widziałeś?

- Miał u pasa miecz, a na baranach siedziała mu nastolatka w szkolnym mundurku. W dość skąpej spódniczce, jeśli mogę dodać. Założył czapkę i - pstryknął palcami. - Już go nie było.

- Powiem ci to z głębi mego czarnego, zmarzniętego na kość serca. Ogranicz alkohol. I tak wyglądasz już, jak Chruszczow z tymi plamami na pysku.

- Więc mi nie wierzysz? - zapytał urażony.

- Wiesz od ilu lat nie widziano półdemona? Zlikwidowano go jeszcze nim osiągnął dojrzałość. Widziałam to na własne oczy, kiedy sama byłam dzieckiem. Skąd ten, by się urwał? Z transylwańskiego High School Musical?

- Jesteś niczym niewierny Tomasz, wiesz? Dlatego właśnie zabrałem to - wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, pomiędzy którymi w nikłym świetle monitora zdawało się coś skrzyć.

- Czy to jest…?

- Włos. Sprawdziłem. Testy genetyczne nie kłamią, szefie. Pojawił się nowy okaz. I to pół na pół.

* * *

Ojciec Martin był oburzony, gdy został bezceremonialnie wypchnięty na podwórko. Dobijał się do drzwi chcąc przynajmniej kupić interesujący go starodruk. Po pięciu minutach walenia w framugę i mamrotania słów, które nie powinny wyjść z ust duchownego, drzwi otworzyły się. Ciemnowłosa kobieta wcisnęła mu księgę krzycząc, że może zapłacić później. Wybiegła z walizką pod pachą na ulicę i zatrzymała pierwszą przejeżdżającą taksówkę każąc natychmiast wieść się na lotnisko.


End file.
